Dragon Ball Z: The Monarchy
by Ryan12c
Summary: It's been 1000 years since Earth's hero Son Goku defeated Omega Shenron. Now a new hero steps in, Gohan.  Can he stop the evil twins, Shin and Shun and destroy their Monarchy over the land?
1. To The Tournament

Prologue: The Land Today

It's been 1000 years since Earth's hero Son Goku defeated Omega Shenron. The continent has been split in two and is being controlled by two brothers, Shin and Shun. They are the most powerful warriors the time has known. They have outlawed the use of chi, so there is little to no people that know how to use it. Chi is now only to be used by the Royal Family and their elite warriors. Every year they use the Tournament Under the Heavens as a way to seek out those who can use chi and execute them, or, if they seem to be no threat, they take them to become part of the guard. This is where our story takes place, Gohan, the youngest descendant of Goku, has just started his training for this year's tournament.

Chapter 1: To The Tournament

Gohan was in the middle of intense training when he felt as if he was being watched.

"Who's there?" he asked a little shrill. "Come out or else!" he clenched his fists.

Nothing. No one answered. Gohan spun around, he heard a step. He stopped breathing, focusing. All of a sudden, he was knocked on his back, not by a physical force, but something else. _What the hell_, he thought, _what was that?_ He got up and saw a man with black spiky hair and a mask over the lower half of his face. Then, as soon as he had seen him, he was gone. _Who was that?_

Gohan had no energy left to train. He left that night for home. Gohan lives farther off to the east of the cities in a forest. When he got home, he saw his mom standing at the door.

"Gohan, where the hell have you been?" she shrilled

"Mom, calm down, I-" he started

"Do not tell me to calm down. What were you doing, better not have been training for that damned tournament."

"I was."

"WHAT! How dare you. I told you that you were not going to enter that tournament. Don't you remember what happened to you brother?"

Gohan's brother, Goran, had been in the tournament two years ago, and was killed in his first battle.

"Mom, I can do this, I know I can."

"No, I won't lose you like Goran. I can't lose you; you're all that I have left."

"Mom, I can do this, I can win!"

"I won't let you-"

"Mom, I'm gonna go, and you can't do anything about it."

Gohan burst back outside and started on his way to the city.

It took him almost three hours to get to the end of the forest. He looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Damn, why did I do that? Mom's gonna kill me. Oh well, I have to prove to her that I am a man now, and I **can **win this tournament."

It was dusk by the time Gohan got into town. He was looking for a cheap hotel to sleep in; when he got that feeling that he was being watched again. _What the fuck,_ he thought _is it him again?_ He made a complete circle and was facing the masked man once more.

"Who the hell are you dammit?" Gohan screamed.

He didn't answer.

"Answer me you fucking creep!"

Still no answer. Gohan clenched his fist and lunged at the man. He easily evaded Gohan's punch. He sent his knee flying at impossible speeds into Gohan's chest. Gohan keeled over coughing up blood.

"Gah! Damn you!" Gohan was on his stomach by now. "You bastard, how dare you make a fool of me!" Gohan got up and punched, but the man was gone, instead, there was a huge crowd of people staring at him.

"Just another screwball, come on dear." One said. Others gapped at his muscle build, rather large for someone of fourteen. Gohan blushed, but was as mad as he has ever been in his life. _I hope that guy is in the tournament, I'm gonna kick his ass!_

A week had passed, and Gohan was still in the city. He didn't fit in too well, but he managed. There was a month until the tournament and Gohan still had much training to do.

On the other side of town there was a huge squabble going on. On boy the same age as Gohan was fighting a bunch of thugs.

"Come on plum head, that the best you got?" the leader of the thugs said

"Let's see you fight me one on one, you pussy!" the boy yelled

"Alright, alright if you wanna die slowly! Ganar, kill him!"

A hugely muscle-massed man came up to the boy.

"I'm gonna kill you kid!" he said in his dumb sounding voice.

"Let's go!"

Ganar took one step and the boy was gone. He reappeared behind Ganar.

"How're you so fast?" Ganar said, dumbfounded.

The boy punched Ganar in the back.

"You see, one on one, you can't even touch me stupid thugs." The boy said

Ganar turned around, "Was that supposed to hurt kiddie?"

The boy snapped.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" the boy screamed "I am Trunks, the strongest person alive!"

"So prove it then kid." Ganar taunted.

Trunks slammed his knee into Ganar's chest.

"How's that you piece of shit!"

Ganar laughed and grabbed Trunks' leg and threw him to the ground.

"Wow kid, you actually broke one of my ribs. Too bad, that that's all you could do."

"You bastard, I'm gonna kill you!"

Ganar slammed his fist into Turnks' back.

"You bastard, die!" Trunks spun around and punched Ganar in the nose. Ganar fell over. "Ha, that's what you get for underestimating me – WHAT!" Ganar got back up his face covered in blood.

"You little wretch," he punched Trunks in the stomach and Trunks toppled over. "die."

On the other side of town Gohan had a bad feeling. He started to running to the east following his instincts and stumbled upon the fight between Trunks and Ganar.

"HEY!" he yelled "What are you two doing!" He jumped in the middle of them and grabbed both of their heads and slammed them both into the ground. "Now, what the heck is going on?"

Trunks got up, "Those guys are thugs, and were messing with a little kid."

"He owes us money Plum Head." The leader said.

Gohan took in a deep breath; "Both of you, stop, neither of you have to fight. How much does the boy owe you?"

"More then you can afford country bumpkin."

"How much?"

"One-hundred thousand Zenni."

"Hmm, how about this, I'll give you 200,000 Zenni and you leave the city?"

"Yeah, sure show me the money punk."

Gohan took off his pack and reached in. He pulled out a bundle of money. "Here, this is all my money, but leave, or I'll make you." Gohan glared and Ganar.

Ganar took the money. "C'mon guys, lets go."

Gohan turned to Trunks, "Hey, Im Gohan."

Trunks just looked at him, he could tell he was strong. "I'm Trunks."


	2. The Tournament Starts

Chapter 2

The Tournament Starts

Gohan walked up to Trunks, arm extended. Trunks just looked at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Gohan asked.

"Ah; no, sorry you didn't, but you're a lot stronger then I thought you'd be."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can kinda feel when someone is coming, and I felt you but you seemed a little weak."

Gohan took a step back.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you. Here." Trunks said raising his arm.

Gohan smiled and took his hand. Soon they were both laughing hysterically. Trunks stopped first and blushed.

"Sorry, I'm not normally like that."

"No, that was fun, I haven't laughed like that in a while; I've been training for the past year almost. Wow."

"Training, you mean for the tournament right?"

"Of course! Why else would I be training?"

"Don't know. I'm gonna be in the Tournament too! Hope we can fight, I'll so beat you."

"You're pretty confident Trunks, wanna go at it right here?"

"Nah, better wait, you know, build the suspense. Only got a couple weeks left until the first day."

"I know; I can't wait."

Soon enough, it was the day of the Tournament. Gohan awoke at dawn and looked out the window of Trunks' house. Trunks was already up and talking with his mother.

"Mom, I know you like Gohan, but when we have to fight you have to cheer for me ok?"

"Honey, you're my son, but he is also like a son to me, I won't choose between you two."

Gohan walked in, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Trunks looked up. "Nothing man, lets go, bug day today."

"Yeah."

Gohan and Trunks got up and left, Trunks' mom got up and grabbed Gohan's shoulder.

"Gohan, good luck."

"Thanks."

Gohan and Trunks started on their way to the Tournament grounds when they spotted a large group of people. It was the thugs from the moth before.

"Trunks, do you see that?" Gohan said

"Yeah, I thought that they left town."

"I had a feeling that they wouldn't. Trunks, I'll meet you at the grounds, make sure to sign me up too."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Make them leave."

Gohan walked towards the gang, Trunks yelled after him. "Gohan, don't come on, we've got other things to do! Come back." But it was too late; Gohan grabbed Ganar and threw him to the ground.

"Gah! You're gonna pay for that- oh shit! Boss, it's that kid from before." Ganar said shrieking.

"Don't worry, I got him this time you babbling baby."

Gohan took one step forward and was slammed onto his back.

"Wha, what the hell!" he said

"Ha, you're slower then I thought kid. The way you scared Ganar I thought that you'd be a good fight, but whatev- GAH!"

Gohan had punched him in the stomach.

"Slow huh?"

Gohan was behind him then and slammed his elbow into his neck.

"Come on, where is that big macho talk now?" Gohan sneered.

"I'm gonna kill you kid."

He lurched over to Gohan but he was gone.

"Come on." Gohan beckoned.

Gohan grabbed his shoulder and slammed him into the ground.

"Gah, you son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" He rolled over and kicked Gohan in the chest, knocking him off his feet. The moment he landed, he kicked off the ground and was back on his feet.

"You aren't that good are you?" Gohan taunted.

The gang's boss looked at his followers and nodded. At that moment, four of the biggest guys, including Ganar grabbed Gohan.

"What the? What are you doing?" Gohan asked, frantic.

"The Boss said that he was gonna kill you didn't he? Well it should be to hard to understand, he's gonna kill you." Ganar said.

The leader of the gang ran at Gohan punched him in the stomach. Gohan coughed up a pool of blood. Gohan looked up and said:

"You little- GRAH!" He was once again hit in the chest, soon that punch was followed by another and another; he was getting a barrage of punches to his stomach and chest.

"Come on kid, where's **your** macho talk now, huh?" the leader said.

Gohan looked up, blood pouring from his mouth. Gohan felt strange, like he knew that he could win, even in the condition he was in. All of a sudden, he felt a power surge through his body and it knocked the four men off of his body and flinging the leader several feet away.

_What was that? _ Gohan thought. _Was that me?_ Gohan looked around; all the gang members had a look of terror on their faces.

"Shit boss, he can use chi!" Ganar screamed

"Bull shit, only the Royal Family can use chi; that was just a fluke. Isn't that right kiddy?"

Gohan was freaking out; he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Wha- wait, chi? What are you talking about, I can't use chi, that's impossible."

"See, my point exactly. But anyway…" the leader started his barrage again, when the masked man came again and knocked the leader out in one punch.

"Shit, boss, you ok?" Ganar said dumbfounded.

Gohan flopped back in agony from the second barrage. He looked, hazily, at the masked man, who was now walking toward him. He bent over and said:

"Gohan, here let me help you." in a kind and carefree voice, his hand extended. Gohan just looked at him in awe.

"Wait, you're the guy who was following me and beat the crap out of me, what was it, a month ago? Why did you just help me out?"

"You needed my help, that's why. Take me hand Gohan."

"How do you know my name?"

"Your friend yelled it a minute ago. I told him to get to the grounds and sign up both up, let's go, it starts in an hour."

Gohan grabbed his hand and got up. He looked at the man and thanked him.

"So, are you going to be in the tournament too?" Gohan asked him.

"No," he started "I've got other things I need to do. Sorry." He looked at Gohan and winked. "You better get going."

Gohan turned around and started to run but stopped and turned and yelled:

"Thanks again!" but the masked man was gone. "Where'd he go? Oh never mind." And Gohan bolted for the tournament grounds.

When Gohan got to the tournament grounds he could here screaming and cheering.

"Oh crap, it started!"

When he went in a man in an orange monks outfit stopped him.

"Ticket please." He said.

"Oh, no, I'm competing." Gohan said politely.

"Name?" the monk said.

"Son Gohan, sir."

"Oh, you're lucky, your fight is next. Hurry"

Gohan ran for the opening, just as he got there, the fight ended, a man wearing a hooded black cloak was standing over the other fighter. The cloaked man turned and walked away, as he passed through the opening he looked at Gohan, smirked, and went into the waiting room. Gohan stepped out onto the fighting platform.


	3. The Tournament Under the Heavens

Somehow this chapter ended up having a "love" scene. I had totally intended this chapter to be fighting, but for some reason, something came to me to have that scene.

Sorry this chapter is late, haven't really been on a computer other than to play Minecraft, sorry = (. I'll try to upload chapters one per week.

Sorry if you don't really like this chapter; I have a problem with continuous fight scenes. So I might skip some fights in the Tournament. Once again sorry!

Ryan

Chapter 3

The "Tournament Under the Heavens"

Gohan started to sweat. _Oh God_, he thought, _this is exciting!_ The announcer stared at Gohan.

"Um, are you Son Gohan?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I didn't even announce you yet."

Gohan blushed, "Sorry, my bad. I'll go."

"You can't now goof. I'll announce you anyway. EVERYONE, THIS IS SON GOHAN, HE WAS SO EAGER TO FIGHT, HE CAME OUT AS CHEINEE WAS GETTING CARRIED OUT!"

The audience started to roar Gohan's name.

Gohan was still blushing.

"GOHAN WILL BE FACING OFF AGAINST, PUNAR!"

Once again the audience started to cheer.

Gohan looked over his shoulder and saw a man, very muscular walking onto the platform wearing nothing but a sumo wrestler diaper and a maroon cape.

"Punar will crush little boy!" the man said "He will eat you alive!"

"Where is Punar?" Gohan asked.

"I am Punar!" the man roared.

Gohan cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Ok, let's go." Gohan went into his fighting stance.

"LET THE FIGHT… BEGIN!" the announcer yelled.

Punar whipped his cape off and started to run toward Gohan. Gohan moved to his left, dodging Punar. Gohan grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. Punar sputtered out blood.

"You little punk," he yelled. "I'll kill you for that!" He bolted for Gohan, who just had to step to his right to evade Punar's attack.

"Ha," Gohan said, "you're slow, guess it's the diaper, must be too tight." Gohan took a step forward and grabbed Punar's leg and flung him out of the ring ending the fight. The crowd went wild.

"OH WOW," the announcer yelled. "THAT WAS AMAZING! GOHAN TOOK HIM OUT IN NO TIME!"

Gohan looked out into the crowd and saw the masked man sitting in the stands. He waved and walked off the platform. When he got in the waiting room, he saw Trunks talking to the cloaked man. Trunks saw Gohan and waved for him to come over. Gohan looked nervous, but went anyway.

"Gohan, this is Näir. He came here from the neighboring country! He was the best there, that's why he was able to be in our tournament."

"Hello Gohan, as Trunks said, I'm Näir. I saw your fight and I am impressed at your strength! It's not every day you see one, but two teenagers with incredible strength." Näir smiled at Gohan then looked at Trunks.

"Wait, you mean, Trunks, you fought already?" Gohan said

"Yeah, you were the last fight in the first round sorry buddy, I told them to put you last so that you could get here in time to fight."

"Oh, thanks." Gohan looked at Trunks then Näir and left. He looked out into the arena and started to watch the match.

"OH LOOK AT THAT, NATORIA TOOK HIM OUT IN LESS THEN THREE MINUTES. HE MAKES IT ONTO THE NEXT ROUND!" the announcer yelled.

Natoria stepped off of the arena and went into the waiting room and sat next to Gohan. He thought she smelled beautiful. She looked up at him and winked. Gohan blushed.

"Hi, I'm Natoria." She said arm extended.

"I-uh- I'm Gohan." He took her hand and shook it. It was soft. Gohan looked away before she could see him blushing.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

Gohan looked at her, face calm; "Uh- no sorry. Thought I heard something." He lied.

"Oh, ok."

Natoria didn't look much older then Gohan, maybe only two or three years at the most.

"I gotta go," She said abruptly "sorry."

"It's ok; see you later. Maybe we'll fight each other." Gohan said hopefully.

"Yeah." She smiled and walked away.

It was nearing the end of the tournament there was only the semi-finals and finals left. The remaining contestants were Gohan, Trunks, Näir and Natoria. Gohan was surprised that Natoria got so far. He didn't see any of her fights, but he thought that she might be a good person to fight.

A stout man in an orange monks outfit appeared with a box.

"In this box there are four slips of paper; each having a number from one to four. Please get into a line."

Natoria was in the front followed by Trunks then Gohan and finally Näir. Natoria reached in and took a slip of paper and held it to her chest. Trunks took one and looked at it. When the monk came to Gohan however Trunks looked over at Gohan. Gohan had his hand in the box but was hesitating. Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Gohan, take a slip of paper people are staring at you." Trunks whispered.

It was then that Trunks realized that Gohan's eyes were pale white.

"Gohan, you ok buddy?" He asked.

Gohan was still frozen, staring into a vast nothingness. Trunks started to freak out. He turned completely around and started to shake Gohan.

"Hey, Gohan wake up man!" He screamed.

Gohan blinked.

"Dude, you ok now?" Trunks asked.

Gohan just looked at Trunks. "What happened?" He said.

"You blanked out man, just grab the slip of paper."

Gohan grabbed a slip and dropped his hand to his side. He didn't look until Näir looked at his own; he (Gohan) had number 4. Näir saw this and smirked for he had 2. Trunks looked back to Gohan and said,

"Gohan what number do you have? I've got 3!"

"Four." Was all Gohan said. He was staring at Natoria; he had never been so scared in his life for someone. She saw this and looked, closely at Näir; he was laughing like a hyena.

"The first match will begin after a short ten minute intermission."

All the fighters went into the waiting room. When they all had entered, Natoria took Gohan by the arm and lead him into the hall.

"Gohan, what's wrong?" she asked.

Gohan looked at her, he had just noticed how short she was compared to him (he was 5' 11"). "You can't beat him, submit, I don't want to see you getting hurt." He was blushing.

Natoria Giggled, "I'm not going to forfeit, I'm already this far." She got up on her toes and kissed Gohan. "I like you Gohan; I hope we can meet after the tournament." She was blushing madly, but so was Gohan. He bent his head and kissed her, passionately.

"Don't get too beat up. I'll be waiting for you here." He kissed her again, softly, and went into the waiting room.

With the ten minutes over, Natoria and Näir walked onto the fighting platform.

"NOW THE LONG AWAITED SEMI-FINALS ARE HERE! THE FIRST MATCH IS NARORIA VERSES NÄIR! LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" the announcer screamed.

Natoria rushed toward Näir and pulled a swift kick to his side. He took it head on. Natoria blinked in amazement.

"Why didn't you dodge me?"

"I had no reason to. I can easily kill you, but that would get me disqualified. Now what would be the fun in that, pray tell?"

Natoria gasped. Näir had grabbed her leg in an instant. He started grinning and laughing.

"I'm a little troubled; should I beat you now, or slowly? Hmm." He looked and saw Gohan looking onto the fighting arena from the sidelines. He was trembling in fear. "I've decided," he flung Natoria into the air. While she was in the air, he raised his hand and there was an explosion the moment after his hand was raised. Natoria gave out a blood curdling scream. She started to plummet to the earth when Näir was behind her and grabbed her and slowly floated to the ground.

Gohan started to run at Näir, fists clenched.

"I'm gonna kill you!" He screamed.

Näir threw Natoria toward Gohan. Gohan stopped in his tracks and grabbed her. He set her down and glared at Näir.

"She's not dead Gohan. I wanted to save some of my energy before the finals. I really hope I fight you, not Trunks. You're stronger."

"AND THE WINNER IS NÄIR! WITHIN A MINUTE HE DEFEATED NATORIA! HE IS IN THE FINALS!"

Näir stepped off of the arena. He giggled and went into the waiting room.

"THE NEXT MATCH WILL BEGIN MOMENTARILY!"

Gohan went and asked the announcer if the match could be postponed. He agreed and Gohan followed the medics to the medical room of the tournament grounds. Natoria was better then Gohan thought that she would be. She was dazed, but awake.

"Gohan?" She asked.

"I'm here." Gohan said.

Natoria started to flush.

"I didn't want you to see me like this; I knew that I wasn't going to beat him." She looked over to Gohan and he saw that she was about to cry. He put his hand on her cheek and the first tear fell, he brushed it away and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll defeat him, don't worry." And he left.

Trunks was already in the arena waiting for him. He was sitting, but got up when Gohan got onto the arena. The announcer looked over, they had been talking.

"ALRIGHT, GOHAN IS BACK AND THE FIGHT WILL NOW BEGIN!"

Gohan and Trunks got to the center of the arena and just nodded at the announcer.

"BEGIN!" he shouted.


	4. The SemiFianls

I made this chapter short; just to do Gohan and Trunks' battle. Näir's and Gohan's battle will be up by the end of the week.

Please leave comments so I know if you guys like what's happening or any feedback. All is welcome.

Ryan

Chapter 4:

The Finals

Gohan rushed towards Trunks and slammed into his chest. Trunks coughed up blood.

"What the hell man, that's ridiculous!" Trunks shouted.

"Sorry, I have to Fight Näir. I will defeat anyone in my way, even if it has to be my best friend."

"Fine then, I didn't want to get too intense, but, it has to be done. GRAHH!"

Trunks rushed at Gohan and disappeared. Gohan gasped. Trunks reappeared behind Gohan in a flash.

"Take this!" He slammed his elbow into the base of Gohan's neck. Gohan coughed up blood and fell to his knees. He looked up and saw Trunks about to slam his fist on his back. Gohan rolled back and pushed off the ground.

"Trunks!" He yelled. "I'm sorry." When he hit the ground he vanished.

"What the hell!" Trunks said. He looked all over and couldn't see Gohan.

In an instant, there was a fist colliding with Trunks' face. He toppled over, blood rushing out of his nose. Gohan was standing over him. He knelt over and grabbed Trunks by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the air.

"Trunks!" He shouted "Now would be a great time to forfeit!"

Trunks opened his eyes and looked around. "What the FUCK! How the hell did I get up here?" He started to descend. "Oh My GOD! I'm gonna die!"

Gohan jumped up and grabbed Trunks' collar again and slammed him into the ground.

"GOHAN IS RUTHLESS! HE IS TAKING OUT HIS BEST FRIEND JUST TO GET REVENGE FOR NATORIA!" The announcer screamed.

Gohan landed and walked over to Trunks.

"I'm sorry Trunks, I have to fight Näir. I have to." He walked off.

The announcer started to count. "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…TE-! He got up, Trunks is standing!" Gohan turned a look of horror on his face. Trunks was standing, his face drenched in his own blood, glaring at Gohan. Trunks took a step and Gohan toppled over in terror.

"Stay back!" He shrieked.

Trunks smiled, "Sorry Gohan, you win…" and he collapsed.

"I DO BELIEVE THAT WAS TRUNKS FORFEITING, GOHAN WINS!

Gohan just gapped at Trunks' unmoving body. _Please God, don't let him be dead._ He thought. _Please._

Gohan got up and walked into the infirmary and held Natoria's hand.

"I'm in the finals; Näir will pay for what he did to you."

She smiled and squeezed Gohan's hand. "Gohan, I love you."

"I love you too." He said kissing her on the cheek. "I will beat Näir, just you wait."

Gohan got up, kissed Natoria on her head and left.

When Gohan got onto the arena he saw that Näir was there, waiting for him.

"Your fight was amazing Gohan, just sublime! Now, you get to see what real skill is. Get ready for the fight of your life!"


	5. The fight for his life

Chapter 5:

The Fight of his life

Näir came rushing toward Gohan, face as calm as when he almost killed Natoria. Gohan clenched his fists and ran at Näir, full speed. Näir stopped and extended his hand and a blue light emerged from his palm and started to pulsate outward. Gohan stopped and gazed upon the light that was now a vibrant blue orb in Näir's hand. Näir smiled and flexed his fingers and the ball of light came thundering toward Gohan.

Gohan couldn't move, the ball hit him square in the chest knocking him back several meters, he slammed on the ground, back first, and spit out blood.

"What the hell was that!" He shrieked.

"That," Näir started "is called a chi blast; I used the same sort of technique on Natoria."

Gohan gapped. _Chi,_ he thought, _that's impossible, only the Royal Family can use chi right?_

He got up and glared at Näir.

"You, you're part of the Royal Family aren't you?"

"You could say that, yes. I am part of the Royal Guard. I am Shin's head general."

"But… I thought that you couldn't be in the Tournament Under the Heavens if you were part of the Royal Family or Guard. How did you get in here?"

"Every year, a member of the Royal Guard joins the tournament to find any and all people that have the ability to use chi. Any we find have a choice; join the Royal Guard, or die."

"What, that's ridiculous. So Emperor Shin sent you here?"

"Yes."

Gohan gritted his teeth.

"Did you kill a man named Goran two years ago?"

"Hmm… Goran huh? Yeah, I remember fighting a guy named that, though I don't remember him dying… In fact, he is alive and well. He is Lord Shin's right hand man!"

Gohan collapsed.

"GORAN WOULD NEVER JUST LEAVE HIS FAMILY! HE WOULD NEVER LEAVE US! YOU'RE LIEING!" He screamed.

"Believe me kid, would I lie about that? I spar with the guy daily. He is a great fighter, you take after him."

"Mom said that he died in his first match."

"He told her before the match that he was offered a position on the Guard and he accepted. He left after the first fight, he forfeited so that he wouldn't get in our way. He is very talented."

"You, you, GRAHH!" Gohan rushed toward Näir, his eyes looked as if they were on fire. Näir jumped and started to float. Gohan gasped.

"You're, you're flying!"

"Yes, it's one of the perks of being able to control your chi."

Gohan looked bemused.

"Gohan, if you join us; we will teach you how to control your chi. You'll be able to do things that are impossible for a normal human being to do. You could help us; you could see your brother!"

Gohan gritted his teeth.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT MY BROTHER!" he screamed.

He ran and jumped at Näir, grabbing his neck and slamming him into the ground. When Gohan looked, he saw that Näir was smiling.

"You know, Goran had a temper just like yours, but that was beaten out of him within a week."

Gohan snapped. He ran full speed at Näir, fists clenched. He punched him square in his nose.

"You do realize that I can easily kill you right Gohan?"

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! STOP TALKING ABOUT MY BROTHER!"

Gohan glared at Näir, Näir chuckled.

"Gohan, I've had enough of useless talking, it's obvious that you aren't keen on joining us, so I'll just have to kill you."

Näir rushed toward Gohan with a ball of energy in either of his hands. He vanished when he was an arms length away from Gohan. Gohan looked around, but couldn't see Näir. Then, when Gohan was looking above him, there was a huge flash of light, a huge ball of light was crashing down toward him. _What the heck is that thing! _Gohan thought franticly, not knowing what to do. He looked around and back up. _There is nowhere to run, that thing is as big as the whole arena!_ Gohan could think of nothing to do and just stood there waiting for it to hit; when, all of a sudden, the masked man appeared in front of him.

"What are you doing Gohan, do you want to die?"

"No, but I don't know what to do! I can't hit it back, you were in the stands, you saw what happened to Natoria! Wait, what are you doing here? What if they see you?"

"They won't, they're all fixated on Näir's Chi blast."

"But what should I do?"

"Gohan, use your own chi!"

"What! How am I supposed to do that?"

"There is an innate power that everyone has. You have to harness that power and use it to its fullest."

The energy ball was growing slower now.

Gohan felt into his body and he could feel a power deep inside of his body. Gohan looked over, his face glowing with pride.

"I can feel it I…" the masked man was gone. "Why does he always do that?"

Gohan grabbed onto the power inside him and he felt his right arm tingle. _So this is what it feels like to control ones chi?_ He wondered. The tingling went to his palm and increased. His hand felt like it was going to burst. He looked down at it and saw a blue surging ball of energy. Gohan looked up at the yellow orb above him; it was twice the size of the stadium now. All around, people were gapping at the shining ball. Gohan tried as hard as he could to pour more energy into the ball in his hand. He couldn't get it to grow anymore then a soccer ball.

Gohan was sweating harder then he could ever remember. He wrenched his arm behind himself and pushed it back forward with all of his might. The ball of energy shot off of his hand at incredible speed. It slammed into Näir's ball. It absorbed it like it was air. Gohan fell to his knees.

"How am I supposed to stop that? It's too big, it could destroy the whole planet if I don't stop it!" Gohan slammed his fists onto the ring making a crater.

Then, there was a blur in front of Gohan and a surge of light. After, Näir's chi blast exploded. _What was that?_ Gohan thought. He looked around, but couldn't see anything.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!" the announcer yelled. "NÄIR CREATED A HUGE BALL OF LIGHT AND THEN A MOMENT LATER, IT EXPLODED! THANK GOODNESS NO ONE WAS HURT."

"How the…" Näir just looked at Gohan, confusion in his face. "How the heck did that happen, there's no way that it was Gohan, is there?" Näir started to descend. When he touched down, he faded into nothingness. Gohan got up and looked around fervidly. _Where the heck is he, I can't let him beat me._ Näir appeared behind Gohan and slammed him into the ground.

"How did you do that!" He demanded. Gohan coughed up some blood.

"I…I don't know."

Näir lifted Gohan up to his feet then kicked him almost off of the ring. Gohan looked at him. Näir could see intense rage in his face and smirked.

"C'mon kid, show me what you've got."

Gohan reached for the power inside of his body and created an orb of chi in each hand. Näir's eyes widened in amazement. Gohan threw the blasts at Näir with all of his might. Näir, too shocked to move, took them head on and flew nine meters back and slammed on his back.

"So, you can use your chi can you? That explains a lot, thank you for showing me that. Now, you have one last chance, join the guard, or I'll have to kill you."

"I'll never join you! I am my own warrior."

"So be it." Näir put his hands into the air and collected as much chi into them and created two giant balls of energy. Gohan looked at them dumbfounded. Just then, there was a blur again and Näir fell to his knees, coughing up blood, and then collapsed, unconscious.

"WHAT IS THIS, NÄIR HAS FALLEN OVER! I'LL START THE COUNT DOWN. ONE…TWO…THREE…FOUR…FIVE…SIX…"

Gohan looked up at the stands; and saw, for the first time in his life, the emperor, in his own secluded part of the stands. He looked happy and, at the same time, furious.

"TEN! GOHAN IS THE WINNER!" The announcer went back onto the ring and grabbed Gohan's wrist and lifted his arm. "CONGRATULATIONS GOHAN, YOU ARE THIS YEARS CHAMPION!" Gohan looked around, his face glowing, and saw the emperor getting up. The emperor jumped down onto the arena and walked up to Gohan.


End file.
